


out of the dark day (into the brighter night)

by introvertednerd



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, manga spoilers up to chapter 318, woo first hq fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 07:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17137517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/introvertednerd/pseuds/introvertednerd
Summary: The shadows and light need to work hand in hand to bring out the best in each other.





	1. shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To say that Kageyama and Tsukishima do not get along is an understatement.
> 
> Hell, the only thing they can agree on is how much they piss each other off.

“You’re the other first years joining up, right?”

“Indeed. Tsukishima Kei, Class 1-4, at your service, O Mighty King.”

Kageyama doesn’t know who the hell this guy think he is, but he’s _this close_ to punching him.

“Don’t call me that.”

“Oooh, so the rumours are true. You hate being called that name.” Tsukishima elbows Yamaguchi. “I wonder what an elite like Kageyama Tobio is doing here.” Yamaguchi, which Kageyama has gathered is the sidekick of this duo, laughs on cue. It's a sound that grates on his nerves. 

He seriously hates that nickname with a passion.

“What?” is all he could think to ask.

It is then that Hinata jumps in between him and Tsukishima. “Hey you!" he yells, fearless. "You guys are the ones we're playing against, right? We’re going to win tomorrow. Just you wait.”

“Oh? The result of this match doesn’t really matter to me. If it means that much to the both of you I don’t mind throwing the game for you,” Tsukishima replies with a sly smile.

Something about Tsukishima’s flippant outlook on volleyball sets something off in Kageyama. Throwing a game? Who does that? He clenches his fist. In his opinion, it's either you get into the game or you get out.

“I’ll win it anyway, whether you put in your best or not.”

“Ohoho such confidence!” Tsukishima replies laughingly while spinning a volleyball on his finger. He tosses it to Yamaguchi. “Truly something you can only expect from the King of the Court,” he adds while Yamaguchi snickers.

“I told you—”

Tsukishima grins. “Right, right, don’t call you that.” The volleyball is in his hands again. He turns it in his palms while he stares at Kageyama, deep in thought. “I saw your match in junior high last year. You know the one. I was impressed by how excellent your sets were. No one could touch it, including your teammates.”

Kageyama has had enough of this. He grabs him by the collar. Tsukishima merely smiles back, egging him on to do something about it.

“From the looks of it, I just might have a shot at crushing you on Saturday.”

That's it. Kageyama drops him down in the midst of Hinata’s yelling, arms dropping to his sides. He curses Tsukishima for insisting on opening the floodgates in his mind that he really, really wanted closed.

“We’re done for tonight,” he calls out while walking away. He ignores Hinata’s indignant squawking and Yamaguchi's laughter. He just wants to get this over with and go back to being a setter.

"I look forward to seeing the King's set this Saturday! I'm sure it'll blow everyone away."

_What an ass. Whatever, I’m going to defeat him anyway._

Kageyama spends most of the rest of the night tossing his volleyball in his room, the words from the conversation rolling around his head. He wants to declare to Tsukishima that he isn't the same player he was in junior high. This match is his shot at achieving that.

He isn’t quite sure what he feels about this Saturday, but he’s going to do his best.

(By some miracle, he wins. Barely.)

 

 

* * *

 

Kageyama really, sincerely, wishes that Coach Ukai was here.

Today, their esteemed coach has urgent matters to attend to, leaving Daichi to manage their practice session. Daichi has taken to getting the team to participate in some team building exercises and drills.

This serving drill is a form of hell that Kageyama would not wish on his worst enemy.

He gets the purpose of the drill, really. He just wishes that it would not involve him almost always being made the first to sit on the volleyball court, _not allowed to play._

He curses as Tsukishima jogs over to join him. Now they have to huddle up for the next couple of minutes.

“Hello, King.”

_Great._

Another ball lands on the court just out of his reach.

Kageyama senses Tsukishima stiffen beside him as Tanaka begins his usual mocking.

“King, why don’t we call a truce and do our best to recruit others to our side? I have a plan.”

Kageyama liked it when Tsukishima is competitive in volleyball. It showed that he knew how to make effort in the sport. He mutters a “sure” as he catches the ball that Ennoshita served. In a matter of minutes, they managed to get everyone on their side of the net, save for Hinata, who’s frozen in place. There were still times that Hinata is hesitant about serving ever since nailing Kageyama at the back of his head.

“Just put us out of our misery already, Shrimp,” Tsukishima calls out.

Kageyama sighs. He finds himself agreeing with the sentiment. “Serve the damn ball already, dumbass!!”

The drill finally ends when Hinata’s ball is received. Everyone gets up for a water break.

“My, my, who knew you two knew how to get along without killing each other,” comments Ennoshita.

Tsukishima scoffs as Kageyama snorts.

“Even your reactions are synched up now! Did the planets align?”

“This is just temporary,” Tsukishima replies.

Ennoshita hands his bottle to Yachi. “Well, I think I speak for Daichi-san and the others that hopefully we can have this,” he says while gesturing to the both of them, “more often.”

 _Like hell that would ever happen_ , Kageyama thinks. The only thing they can agree on is how much they piss each other off.

 

 

* * *

 

“You did good at the match the other day, Kageyama.”

“Oh. Thanks, Sugawara-san.”

Kageyama has come to not only respect Suga as a senpai, but to see him as a mentor, a friend (maybe?). The credit all goes to Suga for making time for what he calls “Setter Bonding Time”.

Suga hands him a meat bun. “I’m glad that you’re learning how to use _all_ of our hitters now, Tsukishima especially. I know both of you don’t really get along but it's great to see that barrier slowly being broken down. At least Daichi doesn’t need to yell at both of you all the time.”

Kageyama almost feels bad for his captain. Almost. There’s only so much of Tsukishima that he could tolerate. “We still lost though,” mumbles Kageyama in between bites of dough.

“Kageyama, look at me.” Kageyama looks up to stern, discerning brown eyes. This is Suga’s way of telling him this is important.

“That match was tough on the team, but I know you felt that blow the hardest. I get it, I’ve been there. Us setters feel the most pressure to help our teammates score the points.” Suga places a hand on Kageyama’s shoulder. “But you remember what Tsukishima said, right? Everyone has ideas. So learn to trust in our teammates too. I think they’re great players. You’re not alone in this game. Got it?”

A memory surfaces in Kageyama’s mind, of a time where two of his senpais were yelling at each other about similar things.

_The team with the better six are stronger, you dumbass!_

The gears shift, fitting together, enabling him to come to this realization as to what that meant. The setter is the control tower, but is also one that lifts the other teammates up, pushing them to their best. The setter is only a cog in the machine. He pops the last bit of his meat bun into his mouth.

“Yes, Sugawara-san.”

 

 

* * *

 

_Tsukishima, I feel like you were jumping higher when Koganegawa was setting._

_I am just jumping as high as I can, though._

_Is that so? Funny, I must have imagined it, then._  
  


Kageyama’s brain has latched onto this conversation ever since then, replaying it like a broken record. He thinks back to the Shiratorizawa match, the beginnings of Tsukishima stepping up to be an excellent middle blocker, the very defense of Karasuno.

He concludes that the stubborn beanpole needs a push sometimes. A very big push.

Kageyama sets the ball a little higher than usual.

_Try harder, beanpole,_ is what he hoped that the set was communicating. 

Tsukishima struggles to reach, face twisting in concentration. The ball drops on the wrong side of the court. 

Kageyama lifts his head to meet the dirty look that Tsukishima is giving him. “Oi, just so we’re clear, I’m not going to be matching the toss to you.”

Tsukishima's eyes narrow even more. “You don’t say. Well, that’s fine by me.” Kageyama lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding. There are days that he is glad that Tsukishima is one of the group of people that can take his particular brand of harsh.

The ball finally gets in contact with Tsukishima’s hand on the second try, only to bounce out of bounds.

Kageyama grins, relishing in being right. “I’ve never seen you jump that high before.” He only gets some grumbling in reply. That only serves to widen his grin. This opens so many possibilities in future plays.

They say that Tsukishima is like the moon. Well, he will be the shadow, the very backdrop that will help him to shine even brighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama my son why are u so difficult to write ;-; It's midnight over here, probably gonna regret this unbeta-ed mess but Merry Christmas (or Eve, depending on timezone) to you all the same.
> 
> First of all, shoutout to flusteredkeith/lostinwander for talking me through some of Kageyama's characterization. Who knows when this wip of mine will be posted if it weren't for Justine.
> 
> The title of the fic is taken from "Dream State" by Son Lux. A Tsukishima POV should be posted before the end of the year, fingers crossed.
> 
> The serving drill mentioned here is a hybrid of "Amoeba" and "Dead Fish" which I took several liberties with. The main purpose of the drills is to help players improve their precision in serving and to help some easily spooked players (like Hinata during the first few chapters) get accustomed to the atmosphere of a normal match.
> 
> Lastly, feel free to yell with me about Haikyuu and its upcoming 4th season (and anything else, really) on [twitter](https://twitter.com/eriofalltrades)!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are few things in life that makes no sense to Kei. Kageyama Tobio is one of them.

Tsukishima Kei attends his first junior high tournament, and it is uneventful, save for some great matches he has seen so far. He is only a first year, so most of his time would be spent on the sidelines.

This current match he’s watching promises to be interesting. Both teams have strong players, which means long rallies and the potential for interesting plays. It is in the second set that Oikawa Tohru, the famous third year setter, succumbs to a knee injury.

“Oof, I wouldn’t wish this on anyone. Filling in for Oikawa Tohru must be terrifying,” he hears someone mutter. He could practically feel Yamaguchi shivering next to him. He rolls his eyes at the hype building up around this.

“I think he’s a first year. That wide-eyed, spaced out look of his certainly makes him look like it,” adds another teammate.

Kei turns his attention back to the court. The first year’s eyebrows are furrowed underneath his bangs, hands balling into fists as he steps into position.

If only Big Brother was here, Kei thinks. They used to watch matches together, Akiteru commenting on certain players and the plays they make while Kei soaked it all up like a sponge. Kei figures that Akiteru would have nothing but praise for the first year setter.

The setter starts out a little unsure, but gains his confidence as the match goes on. His excellent game sense does not escape Kei’s observing eyes. An overhand set here, a dump there, and a few good hunches later, the set ends.

Kitagawa Daichii wins.

Kei later finds out that the setter is a first year, and his name is Kageyama Tobio. He takes note of how Kageyama is rough around the edges, but with time, he just might be a great setter.

The very best, even.

 

 

* * *

 

“Faster!”

“Jump higher! Get it together!”

Kei does not recognize this Kageyama. It is one thing to hear the whispers of Kageyama Tobio, King of the Court. It is another to see it play out right in front of your eyes.

This Kageyama is too sure of himself, he thinks. Unlike the sets he saw before, these screamed variations of “just spike it already” and “take it, you peasant”. It rubs Kei the wrong way entirely and leaves the worst kind of taste in his mouth.

The ball drops. This goal is different from all the others that the opposing team scored.

Kei sees all of Kageyama's other teammates standing to one side. The displeasure and unhappiness radiating off them was apparent.

Kageyama turns, face exhibiting pure confusion.

The people around Kei began whispering, producing speculation after speculation. Kei only sees another player that has been left crushed by the sport. This time though, it’s self inflicted, he thinks. One must be truly a pain to be able alienate _all_ of your teammates.

“Guess his teammates couldn’t take it any longer, huh,” Yamaguchi comments.  

A weight settles in his chest as he watches Kageyama shiver under a towel on the bench. It was difficult to tell if he was crying. Kei almost pitied the guy. He is well acquainted with how heavy disappointment can weigh on a person.

“Come on, let’s go,” he says to Yamaguchi as he gets up from his seat. This scene is just bringing up emotions that are too close to home.

As he and Yamaguchi head to their team bus, he wonders what he was hoping for from Kageyama Tobio. Was it a success story? A redemption, maybe? Kei mentally chides himself for feeling something for this sport again. Being invested never works out well. Once may have been a coincidence, but twice? It’s almost a statistic. 

It is then that he could safely conclude, once and for all, that volleyball was just a club. It did not serve much to strive your very best in it.

After all, even the very best of them fall. Especially the arrogant.

 

 

* * *

 

Tsukishima Kei and Kageyama Tobio finally cross paths in high school. 

It does not go well. Yamaguchi would say that Kei’s snark and cutting remarks were dialed all the way up that evening.

Kei can’t quite suppress the dislike that has been bubbling since watching that fateful match. He doesn’t understand why Kageyama even decided to continue with the sport. Kageyama could only respond to such emotions in kind.

He wonders how someone could still act all high and mighty after what happened. Nobody would put that much effort just to play a certain position. Taming the little shrimp _and_ win? Impossible.

There are few things that make no sense to Kei. Kageyama Tobio is one of them.

He looks forward to beating Kageyama. He just has to rile the King up, make him perform at his worst. He concludes that the King is in dire need of a reminder of last year’s events. Someone needs to splash cold water on him, and Kei just has a bucket full of it.

Little would he know how wrong he was. Saturday brings defeat for his side of the court.

 

 

* * *

 

Kei pinches the bridge of his nose. Karasuno is so, so close to taking this set. He needs to be able to work better with what sets he’s given. The last thing he needs right now is Kageyama marching towards him, prepared to yell.

The universe decides to give him just that.

“Oi...Beanpole. How was that last set? Thoughts?”

Kei pauses. _The King? Asking him for his thoughts on volleyball? Now there's something you don't see every day._

Out of the corner of his eye, Yamaguchi is staring at him, eyes imploring him to tone down the snark. He resists the temptation to roll his eyes. He’s not Hinata, for goodness sake. Unlike his fellow middle blocker, he knows how to read the room.

“When you toss, it feels like you’re saying, ‘You better hit this one the way I want you to, you peasant’. At least, it feels like that. It ticks me off.”

Kageyama sputters, face about to go into what should be its usual portrayal of anger. Kei couldn’t care any less. People who want his thoughts better be prepared for it.

Kageyama’s face goes through a whole range of emotions before settling for a strange sort of calm. The next question that comes out of Kageyama’s mouth surprises him more than the first.

“What do you mean by that? Please explain it to me.”

Tsukishima takes a deep breath, ignoring the part of his brain that is utterly confused. “You don’t get to decide how all of us should go about this game. I know how to observe the court too. I have my own ideas to get around blocks, my own methods and strategies to score. Heck, even Hinata is beginning to use whatever brains he has to think of how to get those shots in. They’re pathetic at the moment but he tries.” He pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose. “In conclusion, I’d prefer if you set the ball in a more consistent manner.”

“Okay,” replies Kageyama over Hinata’s shouts of protest over what was said about him.

Kei’s eyes widen. “Are you okay? You’re not yourself today. I think one of those volleyballs might have hit your head too hard.”

“I am okay! We just have to try it out, no?” Kageyama calls out as he jogs to the court.

Kei follows behind, still mystified. He really thinks that Kageyama needs to get his head checked.

 

 

 

Three tips later, they score a point. A sense of satisfaction washes over Kei as Seijoh’s players faces showed either annoyance or frustration.

Kageyama attempts to stutter out what sounds like a compliment in the midst of Tanaka and Nishinoya’s yelling. A quip lies on Kei’s tongue, ready to make fun of Kageyama’s inability to say anything positive, but he decides to let him go. Just this once. After all, it isn’t every day that you see Kageyama make an effort to be nice to people.

For the rest of the game, Kageyama makes the effort to set to Kei more often. Kei decides that while he and Kageyama are nowhere near being friends, he can work with this form of trust they have.

There are few things that make no sense to Kei. Kageyama Tobio is not one of them anymore.

 

 

* * *

 

“You know, Tsukki,” begins Yamaguchi as he digs into his slice of cheesecake, “you’re nicer to Kageyama these days.”

Kei almost drops his fork. Him? Being nicer to Kageyama? _Please._ He would have told Yamaguchi to shut up if his mouth was not currently occupied with strawberry shortcake.

Yamaguchi chuckles, reading his mind like usual. “I’m not saying that you and him are best friends or anything. I just noticed that you don’t really call him King with the same level of sarcasm as you used to.”

Kei settles for a grumble in reply as he shoves another bit of his cake into his mouth.

Yamaguchi takes this as his cue to continue. “You know I’m right. Remember the Datekou practice match yesterday? Kageyama would have gotten more than a glare with whatever he pulled. So, I think your softy side is showing," Yamaguchi says, waving his fork in the air for emphasis.

Kei sighs. He hates to admit that Kageyama had a point during that match. Kageyama’s persistence in proving his points is almost admirable.

Yamaguchi, in his usual excited state, is still playing with his cutlery.

“I don’t think that is proper table manners, Yamaguchi,” Kei deadpans, hoping this will shut him up.

Yamaguchi laughs. _Laughs._ Tsukishima glares at him. He thinks about his odds of finding another best friend.

Yamaguchi raises his arms in surrender. “Alright, Tsukki! I got the message. But think about it! With nationals coming up, who knows what crazy plays both of you could come up with.”

“You’ve been a lot more chatty lately. I think I need to find new friends,” Kei says without any conviction.

“Sure, like you could find someone who can adjust to your moods like I do,” Yamaguchi retorts with a grin.

Kei has no idea when his best friend has become so bold and so cool. Not that he’d tell him any of this. 

“Shut up and finish your cake, Yamaguchi.”

 

 

* * *

 

“We are doing fine,” is what Daichi opens his speech with during the time out before the last set of the game.

Kei sits on the bench, almost zoning out the pep talk. He’s tired and his leg muscles hurt like hell, but he needs to recharge for this last set. He has yet to show Kuroo the full extent of what he can do. 

Kageyama joins him on the bench as Daichi finishes up his pep talk. 

“Hey, Tsukishima. Your bestie is a pain in the ass,” he starts as his gaze lands on the Nekoma captain. “Please tell me you can give them as much hell as he did.”

Kei snorts. “I didn’t know that ‘bestie’ is a part of your vocabulary.” He takes a sip of water. “And don’t doubt my ability, King. You don’t see me questioning yours.”

“I don’t know, maybe your tank is nearly empty at this point of the game.”

Kei remembers the various times Suga reminded Kageyama to keep tabs on the players. He doubts that this is what their senpai meant, but he gives Kageyama points for trying.

“I will be fine. Kuroo needs to regret all the free advice he’s been giving me.”

Kageyama grins, the one that Kei likes to refer to as the “serial killer grin”. He couldn’t help but think about how far they’ve come as teammates. It's amusing, how they went from being at each other's throats to this partnership of sorts.

Their teammates suddenly leap into the air, mirroring the Nekoma players. He and Kageyama stand at the side, taking in the sight.

“Let’s give these cats hell,” Kageyama says to him as they jog back to the court.

Kei nods.

 

 

“Let’s do our best.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it! I hope you enjoyed this as much I enjoyed writing it. I really hope I could carve out time and energy to write fanfic more often.
> 
> As always, feel free to talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/eriofalltrades)!


End file.
